


Destiel Works

by AceofHearts001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Castiel, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofHearts001/pseuds/AceofHearts001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and random Destiel stories and smut that I wrote when I got bored after watching every episode of Supernatural in existance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Works

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut that I wrote of Dean and Cas because, why wouldnt you ship this. This is my first time writing stuff like this so tell me how I did.

After Sammy had left the bunker to do more research on the case we are working, I made my way over to the fridge for a beer and then walked to my room. As I sat down on the bed with my beer in hand, I heard the slight flutter of wings behind me and I knew instantly who it was. When I turned around I was right about who it was, it was my lovely angel Castiel, my Cas.  
He is still in his female form and if I thought his male form was hot, I know that this one is even hotter. I could feel myself growing in my jeans and knew right then that I had to have him, er her. Him? I didn't care, all I could think about was seeing her under me in complete and total pleasure as I made her mine.  
As these thoughts were going through my head, Cas did the one thing I least expected, she told me that I could do exactly what I was thinking of. That she/he would be happy if I did, that she has actually had a thing for me since he pulled me from perdition.  
So, with that I set down my beer on the table beside my bed and took Cas and layed her down on the bed under me.  
“Are you sure Cas?” I asked.  
“Im sure Dean, I need you” she replied.  
“Ok.”  
Then with that I started to kiss my love, slowly at first and then more deeply and passionately as we went on. Soon enough I just couldn’t take it anymore and I stripped Cas of everything but her bra and underwear, then she took mine off of me as well. With only that little bit of clothing left I went back to Castiel and took her lips in mine once again to bring us back to where we were.  
While we were doing that I took my hands and slowly massaged her breasts keeping the pace with the speed of kiss. Then I slowly trailed one of my hands down her body and down to her waist then stopped what I was doing for a minute to pull back and look at her. She was gorgeous in every way and to finally be able to claim her as mine was just perfect. The absolute beauty of her laying under me and me being able to do whatever I want and keep her forever as my angel and my love was wonderful. I never want to lose this, I never want to lose her, well him.  
As I started to kiss her again, I slipped my hand down her waist and into her underwear. I started to slower rub my fingers over her opening and I could feel her breathing deepen as I was kissing her. Just before she could do anything else though I removed my hand from its place and slowly removed her bra and her underwear. She whined at the loss of friction and damn was that whine a-fucking-dorable. So, I gave in to her wish and placed my hand back where it was and started to rub her once again.  
This time I sped up the pace and got her back to where she was, and soon after that she was a moaning mess under me. She could barely keep it in and she I could tell that she was silently begging for me, I could see it in her eyes when I pulled away from her.  
With that, I took off my boxers and threw them somewhere into the room behind me to get them out of the way. Still keeping the pace, I used my free hand to reach into the table beside my bed and grab the lube. I opened the bottle removed my working hand and poured some of the lube onto my fingers and went back to what I was doing.  
As I did that, I slowly slipped one of my fingers in and explored her while I was opening her up. I deepened the kiss as I put a second finger in and scissored them around inside her. She was moaning and practically begging for more while I was doing that so I slowed down what I was doing and slowly pushed a third finger inside or her. She was so tight around my fingers and I knew that I had to have her then and there. So I removed my fingers from her, and grabbed the lube and rubbed it on my growing erection and I positioned myself over her entrance.  
When I was ready and sure that she wanted this, I slowly pushed inside of her feeling her tight around me. As I was doing that she gasped in pleasure and in pain at the same time from my size. I continued what I was doing and then I slowly sped up the pace, thrusting inside her just a little faster and getting a few moans out of her before I kicked up the speed even more. Now we were both having a hard time keeping our emotions from overtaking us, my beautiful Cas was a moaning mess under me as I thrusted into her at full speed and both of us were breathing faster and faster the longer we went. Just before we both released I took her full lips in mine and pulled out just as a came, coming all over her chest and stomach at the same time that she did.  
We continued to make out for a while and then when we were both exhausted I fell down beside her and pulled her closer to me and fell asleep with her in my embrace.


End file.
